


Lexa Was Here

by Lexawoodz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ArtistClarke, F/F, SupportiveGFLexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexawoodz/pseuds/Lexawoodz
Summary: Clarke hated deadlines but she hates them a little less when Lexa is around.OrClarke has a painting she needs to finish and Lexa’s keeps her company





	Lexa Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys (: 
> 
> So this little short was based off an edit I saw floating around on twitter. It’s really short but kinda sweet. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also follow me on twitter if you wanna chat or make a new friend! @elizaatrash (:

Clarke hated deadlines. She couldn’t work under deadlines, they didn’t allow her creative juices to flow. They limited her mind and made her stress out. Yet here she was, pushed for time, trying to bring to life a forest under moonlight on the canvas in front of her.

 

Nothing was going right, the sky wasn’t dark and dreamy enough, the stars didn’t sparkle in the way she hoped for. She was stressing and only had the rest of the day to finish. She didn’t intend for it to take this long, she’d been going at it since nine in the morning. It was now five P.M. and she had promised to take her girlfriend to a movie tonight.

 

Bless her girlfriend. Lexa had come over two hours ago in an attempt to calm her down, but it was proving to be harder than a few hugs and “you can do this. It looks amazing”. But that didn’t stop Lexa from sitting on the floor patiently giving encouraging words when Clarke let out a groan or sigh. That’s what Clarke loved about Lexa, she was patient. She never tried to rush Clarke even though they were supposed to leave an hour ago if they wanted to grab dinner before the movie. She made no mention to Clarke about it, simply dialed up the take-out place Clarke loved and ordered them dinner. 

 

She’d stand behind Clarke, with her arms wrapped around the shorter girl just perfect enough for her chin to rest on the blonde’s shoulder, and she would try and soothe her. She would give her opinion on it, telling Clarke she liked the way the blue from the sky hit the green in the trees. Clarke would start to breathe easier, loosen her grip on the brush and lean back against her girlfriend. And when the food arrived Lexa would softly grab the paint brushes out of her hand telling her she’d never be able to finish if she passes out from hunger and urged her to set the dip sheet covered in paint on the floor.

 

Clarke smiled gratefully at her girlfriend leaving a soft kiss to her cheek before she dug into her food not realizing how hungry she had been. Lexa laughed softly next to her causing Clarke to glance towards the girl, the girl who always supported her no matter what. She couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten to find someone like Lexa. She couldn’t begin to tell Lexa how grateful she was, or how her presences seemed to calm Clarke more than anything.

 

Lexa was always so level headed and knew all the right words to say to take Clarke’s mind out of the chaotic hell it gets sucked into when she has deadlines. And she would thank Lexa later in kisses and sweet touches when her head could stop worrying about blues and golds and focus on browns and greens. Her favorite colors she quickly came to learn. She had tried to recreate the green that shone in Lexa’s eyes, but nothing ever came close enough to the beauty that looked backed at her every day. But that never stopped Clarke from trying over and over again because if anyone asked what her muse was her answer would always be the same. It wasn’t a what but a who. A who that made her want to keep trying harder and push her beyond skills she never knew she had. A who that would rub sore and tired hands at the end of the day when they were too weak to scrub off the paint that seemed to always cover them these days. 

 

Once empty food containers were moved to the side and wet-paint covered Clarke’s hands once again, the stress levels in the room were back to an all-time high. Lexa resumes her patiently waiting, twirling an abandoned paint brush in her hand as Clarke stared at her painting as if she could make it combust into flames, if she tried hard enough. And she wasn’t really sure she’d care if it did. She was so close to being done, there was just some shading and blending to be done but it needed to be perfect. She’s gotten this far with it, it couldn’t be ruined now. Even if it was she knows it would be hung proudly on Lexa’s bedroom wall next to all the other paintings Clarke deems unworthy. But Clarke couldn’t afford to start over again, not when she has Lexa waiting on her quietly for a night of girlfriend time.  
Bringing the brush to the canvas she slowly traced out a faint silhouette of mountains, keeping the brush steady as she went. Her hand slipped curving the slope of the peak a little more than she wanted, closing her eyes she let out a breath. Off to the side she could hear Lexa turning to look at her, dropping the brush in her hand. Clarke offered Lexa a small smile as if to say; “it’s okay I’m fine”. She turned back to the picture and resumed her work for another few minutes, finally throwing the paint covered brush down, she couldn’t take it anymore she was in need of a break, mumbling about water and left the room quietly. 

 

It was only hours later when Lexa had long gone home, and Clarke was cleaning up the mess that had accumulated in the studio that she noticed small scribbly paint strokes on the edge of the dip sheet that laid on the ground. Blue paint that hadn’t been there this morning when she started her painting. Three small words that made all the stress in Clarke’s body dissipate. 

 

Lexa was here.

 

Something so simple made Clarke’s stomach fill with happiness. A simple reminder that Lexa was here, she was Clarke’s and she’d always be here. Snapping a photo of the writing she sent it off to Lexa with a sweet message about love and adoring the brunette and promises of seeing a movie next week. 

 

Yeah Clarke hated deadlines but with Lexa around she thinks she could learn to like them.


End file.
